Why Try
by Mrs. Authentic
Summary: Everything was perfect. You had great friends a new father. Everything was perfect nothing could ruin it. Until it happened evrything was ruined thanks to everything the doctor had said.
1. This is how it all started

Hey guys it's Candy back here with a new story. Since a lot of you don't like my last few stories I guess I have to take time out of my life for you ungrateful haters (: Thank you so much just what I need when I could be texting my friends being and being a normal 13 y/o. Enjoy haters (:

A/N love to be taking a nap rn I have a really bad migraine. Enjoy (:! Also this story is in the pov of my darling Maya ((:

* * *

I woke up ready to see my mom and dad. Gosh it feels so good to say dad. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"It's happened Maya. You finally have the family you've always wanted. What could go wrong?" I smiled to myself.

I walked back into my room to find some clothes to wear to go back to school.

"Maya. Are you up yet?" I could here Shawn say from the other side of my door.

"Yeah Shawn just getting dressed."

"Okay." I could hear him walk down the hall to meet my mom and gammy.

My phone started to buzz.

I walked over to it and answered.

 _What is it Huckleberry._

 **Oh Maya good you're up.**

 _What do you want Lucas I'm trying to get ready._

 **I wanted to tell you and only you this.**

 _I'm listening._

 **It's about Riley and I.**

 _Continue._

 **I know you told me if I loved you to be with Riley but I can't I just can't Maya I can't hide the fact that I have feelings for you an only you.**

 _Look Lucas I don'-_

 **No Maya I have to say this. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. I like you Maya and I never have stopped liking you.**

 _Lucas maybe we should talk about this at school._

I hung up on Lucas and sat down on my bed.

"Oh Lucas I feel the same about you it's just. Riley I just can't do that to her."

My phone chimed.

 **Pumpkin:**

 _ **Good morning Peaches see you at the table :))**_

I tossed my phone in my book sack and went put on my outfit.

"Ouch" I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. I shook it off thinking it's nothing.

My mom banged on my door "Maya baby girl don't you think it's time for you to get going to Riley's about now?"

I yelled back. "On my way out now mom."

\- l.u.c.a.y.a -

"What's up Matthews." I said as I walked in and threw my book sack on the sofa.

Riley walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I felt the sharp pain in my stomach again.

"Ouch." I placed my hand on my stomach.

Topanga walked up behind me.

"Maya honey are you okay? Would you like to stay here and not go to school today?"

I curled in a ball on the sofa. "No Mrs. Matthews I'm fine just a little stomach ache."

Riley sat next to me and put my head on her lap. "Oh peaches it's okay if you wanna stay home. You might just have a stomach bug have you been throwing up? I mean you haven't been eating for a while either."

I tried to sit up but it hurt even more. "No Riles I just haven't been very hungry and I've been feeling dizzy lately but I'm sure it will go away soon."

Topanga helped me sit up. "Oh honey I'll take you to the doctor first thing after school. Okay?" I nodded in response.

Riley helped me up. "Come on Maya we have an hour before school starts you can lay down in my bed."

Riley helped me lie down in the bed. "Do you think it's that time of the month."

I shook my head. "It just ended." There was a knock at Riley's window.

I'll be right back don't move. I curled in a ball with a pillow by my stomach.

Lucas and Zay sat next to me. I heard Lucas ask Riley if everything was okay and my little innocence Riles said everything was alright.

Zay looked at his phone. "We better get going if we don't want to miss our train.

* * *

"Lucas I'm fine I don't need you to walk me to my locker."

He finally let go of me. I guess he really did help me around. Only because the second he let go of me I fell down hitting the ground with a loud thud. I could feel everyone's eyes burning holes through my skin. Lucas quickly helped me up before I could cry.

"So I'm guessing you're not fine without me?"

I wiped the tear falling from my face. "I guess so."

Riley ran quickly over to us. "Maya are you okay? Did you hurt anything? Should I take you to the nurse?"

I shook my head. "No Riles I'm fine. Let's just go outside to talk okay?"

She grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulder. "Okay let's go."

I was glad to get away from everyone who for some odd reason couldn't stop starring at me. When we walked outside it felt like no one was there except for me and Riley.

Riley held me hands. "Okay Maya I need to tell you this before I make a big mistake. I don't think I like Lucas anymore."

I looked at her like she had just killed someone. "You. Don't. Like. The. Guy. You've been in love with since middle school?"

She nodded her head. "Riley can I ask who might this person you're replacing your feelings for Lucas is?"

She looked down. "What makes you think someone else is..." her voice trailed of.

I lifted her head up. "Riley you know you can tell me anything. Who is it?"

The bell had rang. Riley flew up. "Well I guess we have to get to class let's go."

\- l.u.c.a.y.a -

I was so distracted in class. Mrs. Roseland didn't even notice I was barely paying attention.

Someone began throwing pieces of paper at me.

I turned around to see Lucas' beautiful face. "Would you stop throwing paper at me!"

Mrs. Roseland slammed her hand on my desk. "Mr. Friar and Ms. Hart do you two need to stay inn my classroom at the end of the class."

We both replied by shaking our heads.

We we're saved by the bell.

She looked at us. "Pack your things and get out of my classroom this instance."

Riley came and helped me with my things.

On my way out Lucas grabbed my hand.

I whipped my head around. "Look Lucas you better stay away from me. I've had it with you Don't talk to me again. Don't look at me I want you away from me. You think you're helping me but you're-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing down onto mine. It felt so right. I wanted it to never stop, but as much as I wanted it I couldn't have it.

I backed away from him slowly, shaking my head no.

I tried to run away from them not knowing where I was going to go and that's when it all came crashing down. I fell down onto the ground.

Everything was such a blur I couldn't move and I could barely see anything.

I could see two figures hovering over me. I couldn't make out the voices but I could here someone saying.

"Maya stay with me. Maya no! Maya can you here me."

I wanted to say something but I couldn't I just stayed there unable to move.

"Maya stay with me do you here me do not go to sleep. Someone go get help."

Again I heard someone yell. I began to feel sleepy.

Once I blinked.

Twice I blinked.

And then everything went black.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Sorry for the long update. I just really wanna stop writing when people hurt my feelings. It's enough I get bullied offline. Anyway sorry still just got out of the hospital. I think I'll just delete all my stories since no one has anything nice to say.**

 **A/N Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I don't deserve your kindness. Thank you so much for being patient I'll make sure to update as often as I can (:**

 **Disclaimer: Girl Meets World. World Meets Maya... Boy I should own them both (;**

* * *

 _When you are born,_

 _you cry, and the world rejoices_

 _when you die,_

 _you rejoice, and the world cries..._

* * *

Have you ever just felt like the you owned the world and had everything under control? Well, that's how I felt until yesterday. This morning I woke up with a bad headache. I looked around to try and process where I was. Then I finally saw a bunch of machines hooked up to me. I started looking around for my mom but there was no sight of her. All I could see was Lucas' head sleeping on the hospital bed and Riley sleeping like an Angel in that uncomfortable hospital chair.

Lucas yawned and looked at Maya. "Maya you're awake."

I still stared at him. "Why are you here where is my mom?"

He woke Riley up. "Riley wake up. Maya's awake."

Riley yawned and rubbed her eyes and finally walked over to me.

I smiled when she came lay next to me. "Awe Riles I know you're tired but I need to now why I'm in the hospital and where in the world is my mother."

She started to whine. "But Peaches I'm so tired."

I looked at Lucas.

He sat down on the chair closest to me and told me everything.

"So you're saying I have a chronic kidney disease? And my mom and Shawn left to pick up some gifts and haven't come back yet?'

My heart started beating really fast, just as the nurse knocked and came in.

She looked at my heart rate. "Oh Maya honey you most calm down."

I just felt dizzy. I wanted my mom and to go home.

Riley finally got back up. "Maya what's wrong?"

I started to cry. "I just need my mom right now."

Riley hugged me. "Maya I promise you she's coming back."

Riley looked at the nurse and Lucas. "Can you to give us some space?"

The nurse stopped staring. "Oh yes. umm you can come and get me when you're ready."

Lucas scratched his head. "Yeah I could go umm and get us some snacks."

They walked out and Riley finally let go of me. "Maya look at me." She lifted my head and continued. "I know this may sound terrible but Maya you are my best friend I know you can make it through this. You are so strong. The bad things in your life will soon make great stories. Only because you know you can make it through this."

I looked down. "And what if I don't?"

Tears started to build up in Riley's eyes. "Maya do not say that you are going to make it." She started crying. "You're my best friend I can't lose you."

I hugged her. "And you won't lose me."

Riley continued to cry in my shoulder until her mom walked walked out of the room as the nurse came in.

Mrs. Matthews held my hand. "Maya we have some bad news for you." She looked over at the nurse.

The nurse looked down at her clip board. "Ms. Hart.."

I shook my head. "Just call me Maya please."

She nodded her head. "Maya we ran some test and found out you have CKD."

I gave her a questioningly look. "CKD?"

She turned to the door. "Maya it's a disease for the kidney that could kill you. I'm so sorry."


	3. Let's Get This Over With

**I've honestly been depressed but I'm okay. I just got into a creative writing club. I guess I'll be learning new skills (;**

 **A/N Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I luv you all very much And thanks 4 the apology that really made my day 3 (:**

 **Disclaimer: The show may be about Riley, but the real star's Maya (;**

* * *

 _You want me to be happy?_

 _Put a gun to my head and_

 _pull the damn trigger..._

* * *

I slammed my head into the pillow.

Once

Twice

I felt Lucas' hand grasp around my arm and stop me from hitting myself one last time.

"What?!"

He let go of my arm. "Can you stop hurting yourself?"

I put down the pillow. "Can you get me out of this disgusting hospital?"

He frowned. "Maya you need the tre-"

"No I don't! Why don't they just let me die!"

"Maya c'mon you don't mean that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because you would know."

Riley walked in with some treats from Topanga's "Guess what your mom rapped up for us."

I smiled pathetically. "An answer for why she hasn't come to visit me yet?"

Riley frowned. "Maya we know you want your mother to be here but see just doesn't wanna see you like this."

I motioned my arms up and down at myself. "Like what?! I'm the same Maya!"

I put my head under these uncomfortable blankets and started crying.

I could here Riley leave.

Lucas whispered. "Maya can you just talk to me?"

I wiped tears from my face so he didn't see me crying. I peered from under the covers.

"What?"

He held my hands. "Honestly. Please tell me why you''re acting like this. The Maya I knew never let anything get to her. Maya I love you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. You're a great friend. And loosing you means loosing myself."

I smiled. "Lucas.. I don't believe in love.. I want to die and I want my mom."

I flopped back onto my pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Maya oh you're up."

I looked at the nurse with tired eyes. "Why wouldn't I.." I yawned. "be?"

She looked down at her chart we were hoping for you to sleep through the surgery.

I starting breathing heavily. "Su..Sur..gery?"

She nodded her head.

I gulped. "Where's my friends?"

"Oh I let those lovely kids use some of my money to get some food."

As soon as she said that Lucas walked back in.

I looked at him. "Where's Riley?"

He looked down. "She had to go back to school for the club things."

I looked down at my gown. "She was supposed to hold my hand."

The nurse frowned. "Well isn't he your friend."

I gave him a gross look. "I've been asking him to leave this whole week.'

The nursed shrugged. "Well it's fine. You'll just be there by yourself."

Lucas shook his head. "No. I don't care if Maya doesn't want me their. Riley said to stay by your side no matter what."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Huckleberry."

The nurse smiled at us. "You to are just adorable."

I slapped myself in the head. "Oh kill me. Can we just get this over with?"

The nurse smiled. "Alright patient 1095647."

I looked at her confused.

Se giggled. "It's your patient number. Now let's get this over with."

She smiled as she rolled me to the room.

 _I could tell she was still a teenager. She was so happy and also the same height as Lucas. Great I guess a bunch of kids are going to be operating on me. Just kill me..._


	4. Prom Night

**You guys' comments make me want to cry. Thank you sm! sorry for the long update don't hate me ): WHOOOOOOOOOOO! LETS GO BRONCOS!**

 **A/N oml new school first time at public school really don't like it but my friends and this guy, who gives me a hug every time i see him (:, make everything better. OMG IM GONNA WRITE A NEW STORY WITH LUCAS ZAY RILEY AND MAYA LIVING ON THERE OWN.**

 **Disclaimer: The thoughts of me owning GMW (;**

* * *

 _Tired._

 _Tired of trying._

 _Tired of hoping._

 _Tired of coping._

 _Tired of existing._

 _Tired of breathing._

 _Tired of living._

 ** _I'm done._**

* * *

I woke up just feeling pain. EVERYWHERE.

I looked over and saw Lucas eating. When he looked back up, he stopped eating and walked over to me.

"You okay? Feeling any pain? The doctor told me to alert a nurse if anything was wrong."

I giggled. "Oh you know. Just feeling pain throughout my body."

He chuckled. "Got ya. I'll be right back."

I shook my head and laughed. "Once a Huckleberry always a Huckleberry."

He walked back in a few moments later with the nurse and the biggest needle I've ever seen in my entire life.

The nurse laughed."Don't worry Maya. I'm not sticking the needle in you. It's going to go through your chord."

I nodded my head in relief.

I looked over at Lucas. "Where's my Riles?"

He pointed to the ground on the other side of me."

I giggled. "Oh my poor little Riley."

After the nurse left I tapped Riley awake. "C'mon Riley time to wake up."

She groaned and didn't move an inch.

I knew she liked Carter so I decided to use her crush against her. I gasped fakely and said. "Is that Carter with a 'Go To Homecoming With Me Riley' poster."

I never saw my little angels head pop up so fast. She started to whine.

"He's not here."

I smiled. "I know honey. Now come and braid my hair."

Riley smiled and climbed behind me as I climbed forward.

"Lucas, hey I'm sorry."

He sat down by me and kissed my hand. "Don't worry about it, ma'am."

My cheeks turned bright red and I just couldn't do anything but smile.

"Maya are you gonna come to homecoming with us?"

I looked up into Lucas' beautiful green eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean even if I did I don't have anything to wear."

Riley put some small flowers in my hair and hugged me. "I didn't hear a no."

She grabbed her wallet and coat. "Charge your phone."

I gave Lucas my iPhone and he came back and sat down next to me. "So will you be my date to homecoming?"

I shook my head. "That's boring, it's almost the same as asking me out in a text."

Lucas lied next to me. "Well, I'll try harder. Now get some rest I have to go and make up some tests." \

He kissed my forehead and grabbed his coat and keys and left.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open and saw Riley looking down out of the window.

She helped me out of bed. "Come hurry. Look."

I looked down and saw Lucas and a bunch of my other classmates on the cement looking up to my window. Lucas grabbed a mega cone from Jack and yelled "Maya will you come to homecoming with me!"

I grabbed my phone from Riley and quickly texted him:

YES!

He turned to everyone and threw his hands up in the air. I thought he might be smiling.

He ran through the doors and a few minutes later he came upstairs and kissed me. I smiled against his lips.

"Is that better?" He asked me.

I kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?"

Lucas smiled and hugged me.

Riley pulled Lucas back. "Since I'm the one who had to go through a lot of paperwork to get her out of the hospital for tonight, and I have to get her dressed and ready, and make sure she takes all of her medicine and eats when she needs to, you should get out and let me get her ready."

I kissed Lucas on the cheek. "See you later."

Riley unzipped the thing and showed me a beautiful glittery, strapless blue dress.

"C'mon lets get that hospital gown off you."

I climbed into the blue dress and smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Wow," Riley smiled and said. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She fixed my makeup, curled my hair and put on a beautiful diamond tiara on my head. After Riley got ready we looked like runway model. Riley had on a pretty red dress, with straps, a pretty pearl necklace, Zay had given it to her for their 3 month aniversary,she had her hair in a braided bun and she had on white flats. When we walked out, all the nurses and doctors that have been taking care of me walked cheered and hugged me. When we got on the first floor I saw Lucas and Zay waiting outside. He walked over to me and helped me into the back seat. The ride wasn't long nor was the night, everyone was so nice to me. I just felt like a queen, but then again I was prom queen.

"And the winner is," he opened the envelope. "Maya Hart."

Everyone cheered me on and a few girls helped me upstage and it was honestly the most magical night ever.

"Thank you all so much for this, I know I haven't been at school with you guys, but thank you so much for coming visit me and bringing gifts. You guys made me feel so happy. Thank you all so much for this, you guys are so nice."

This was actually the best night ever. I honestly am so lucky to have friends like Riley and Farkl and Zay aha. I love my friends and I love my life.


	5. Welcome Home Right?

**You guys' comments make me want to cry. Thank you sm! sorry for the long update don't hate me ):**

 **A/N sorry for not updating again also please comment some ideas you want for the next chapters. I'd love to hear what'd you'd guys have ideas about. and sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to update a bunch of stories all at once.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The thoughts of me owning GMW (;**

* * *

 _"What is depression like?" He whispered._

 _"It's like **drowning**._

 _Except you can see everyone around you **breathing**."_

* * *

"Welcome home Maya." Mrs. Matthews said.

I smiled at her as Riley helped me out of the wheel chair.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews. Umm is my mom here?"

By the way she was frowning I could tell she wasn't coming. Someone lifted me up and swung me around. When I stopped laughing and finally got a good look at them I saw Josh.

A huge smile came across my face. "UNCLE BOING!"

"FERRET!" He smiled and gave me another hug. "I'm glad to see you're doing better. Sorry I couldn't come visit you, we were still testing and I couldn't fail."

I grabbed onto Riley to keep my balance. "Josh you don't have to apologize. It's okay I was fine I had my two favourite people watching me." I looked over at Lucas who was sitting at the table chatting with Zay and then back at Riley who held me up. "And I'm grateful for that." Riley helped me sit down on the sofa. I watched everyone talk I mean I didn't have to talk to anyone I just was happy to hear everyone's voice. I may live with my mom but I know who's my true family is and I wouldn't trade them for the world. And hey maybe I'm just blind, I've never greatly appreciated the people around me. I guess I've finally realized it.

I smiled after the room got quiet. "Thank you."

Mrs. Matthews looked at me. "Oh for what honey?"

I shook my head and smiled again. "Just," I paused for a moment. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I enjoyed the silence after a while. I just felt so peaceful and happy I never wanted it to end. But yet I spoke too soon once again. My heart was racing and I just felt really hot but yet I was cold. Toganga kept asking me if I was okay and I just kept saying everything was fine I thought it was just some symptoms from my medication. So I let it blow off. Then that's when I couldn't move anymore and my body felt so weak. Then it was time to eat after they helped me get to the table I took one bite and felt so sick. I crawled over to the trashcan and threw up Zay, Lucas, Farkle and Josh came by me. I felt like something heavy was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breathe anymore. I kept coughing and coughing then I stopped coughing. I thought I was dead but I could still hear my friends saying "Maya stay strong an ambulance is on it's way." or "Stay with me Maya." I could also feel them shaking me trying to keep me awake. I stayed awake my vision was just to blurry to see anything and every time I heard someone speak it was like I could hear ringing and it wouldn't stop I was just so scared that I started to cry. I could kinda see Riley squeezing my hand. I soon fell asleep and woke up in the hospital bed.

"She's awake." Riley said.

Farkle came by me. "Hey, what happened back there?"

I didn't know what to say then the tears started rolling down my face again. I managed to move my legs closer to my chest and hugged them and just cried. It was all I could do I was so scared. I'm so close to death. I just want a normal life. What ever happened to that. Everything was so perfect I don't understand where I went wrong it's like my life flashed before my eyes. I felt someone hug me and when I looked up I saw Lucas I hugged him back and just cried. I don't know how long I cried but I knew when I stopped only Zay, Riley and Lucas were there. Zay was holding Riley I could tell she cried herself to sleep. And it wasn't a while ago because I could still see tears around her eyes. Lucas was still asleep next to me and I snuggled in closer to him. I didn't want them to leave and I'm glad they all stayed. Because now I need them more than ever. I kissed Lucas on the cheek and soon drifted of to sleep. My world isn't exactly how I want it to be but I'm glad I have those special people in my life. I was supposed to go home but I guess that's not happening., But as long as I'm safe I don't care where I am.


End file.
